SMALL Army (Adventure 1)
by Wolf88RED17
Summary: Summary: "Chen? Kenapa kau disini?"/"Mencari hantu?"/"Sehun, hantu tidak mungkin makan bubble! - -!"/ "AAAKHHHHHHHHHHH..."/BRUKK!/Chanyeol-Sehun-Chen-Tao/Adventure/K/Oneshoot


**Caption : SMALL Army (Adventure 1)**

 **Author : Wolf88RED17+**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Kim Jong Dae (Chen)**

 **Hwang Zhi Tao**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Do Kyung Soo (D.O)**

 **Genre : Friends, Adventure, Kids...**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : K**

 **#Typo Bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMALL Army (Adventure 1)**

 **HOME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga anak kecil tengah berdiri tepat didepan pagar memandang dengan tatapan horor. Hawa-hawa mencekam tiba-tiba menyelimuti ketiga namja kecil itu. Tas gemblok yang setia bertengger di punggung mereka belum lagi botol minum yang menggantung di masing-masing leher mereka.

Salah satu dari ketiga namja itu meringsut kenamja berkulit putih yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya. Namja kecil berkulit putih itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tiba-tiba awan gelap menyelimuti area tersebut.

Tergambar jelas pemandangan didepan sana. Bahkan tak layak untuk disebut sebagai pemandangan. Bangunan tua yang sudah usang, cet tembok rumah yang sudah pudar dan mengelupas di berbagai sisi. Atap rumah yang terlihat bolong di sebagian tempat. Kayu-kayu dari bagian rumah yang terlihat rapuh, dan bisa kapan saja jatuh membahayakan orang yang mencoba untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

Rumput-rumput liar yang sudah meninggi serta tanaman liar yang tumbuh disekitar pekarangan rumah serta ditembok rumah. Pagar yang menutupi rumah tersebut juga sudah berkarat karna cet yang hampir melupas kesumua bagian pagar.

"Woahh, bersemangatlah Chanyeol. Ayo kita coba masuk." Ucap namja kecil bertelinga lebar bernama Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri, namun pemandangan didepannya tak mengecilkan nyalinya sedikitpun. Dengan langkah pasti ia mencoba membuka pagar memimpin jalan diikuti dua namja kecil berjalan sambil bertautan tangan.

"Thakit, pelan-pelan megangnya.. tangan Thehun thakit tau!" namja kecil berbicara dengan lancarnya walau sepertinya ada bagian kata yang sedikit berubah karna kecadelannya dengan huruf 'S'. Maklum, anak kecil..

Namja kecil yang bernama Sehun itu menyuruh namja kecil berkulit sedikit gelap disebelahnya untuk mengendurkan genggamannya. Bukannya dikendurkan genggamannya namja berkulit sedikit gelap itu malah semakin kuat menggenggam. Bahkan boneka panda yang ia peluk juga tak kalah kuat untuk menahan rasa takutnya.

Jika boneka bisa hidup, mungkin namja kecil ini sudah menjadi tersangka karna kasus pembunuhan dan penganiayaan yang ia buat secara tak sengaja. Dan dapat dikenakan denda dan sanksi hukuman yang seberat badan Shindong ahjjusi.

"Sehun, aku takut kita pulang saja ya.. Nanti eomma kita mencari kita." Suara lirih namja yang sedang menautkan tangannya pada Sehun, namja berkulit putih pucat itu dengan erat dan badannya sedikit bergetar karna takut.

"Ya! Tao-ya. Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut begini?! Kita-kan namja. Kata appaku namja itu harus berani." Kata Chanyeol yang mulai geram melihat tingkah temannya yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sejak kau mengajakku kesini!" ucap namja kecil berkulit sedikit gelap itu yang bernama Tao berbicara kepada Chanyeol dengan berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ikut kami kalau kau sendiri takut. Dasar penakut!" ucap namja bertelinga lebar itu dengan kesal.

"Sehun yang memaksa ku untuk ikut. Dia bilang kita mau makan ice cream. Jadi aku ikut saja."

"Kenapa Sehun bilang begitu? Kitakan mau melihat rumah tua." Yang ditanya hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi depan atasnya yang belum rapih di hadapan Chanyeol, menampakkan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Nanti kalau Thehun bilang mau kerumah jelek-" Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong omongan Sehun, membuat pembicara menghentikan omongannya.

"Rumah tua, Sehun." Tuntut Chanyeol.

"Iya, rumah je-tua makthut Thehun. Nanti kalau Thehun bilang begitu, pathti Tao ngak mau ikut Thehun. Thehun-kan gak mau eomma marahin Thehun thendirian, jadi Thehun ajak Tao deh buat ikut bareng Thehun.." Sehun yang merasa sedikit bersalah hanya menunduk, Tao yang merasa dibohongi Sehun, ia memukul lengan Sehun dengan boneka panda miliknya. Sehun yang dipukuli secara membabi buta oleh Tao hanya berteriak kesakitan.

"Akhh, akhh, aduh thakit.. Tangan Thehun thakit. Tao, akhh.."

"Sehun jahat. Panda serang dia.." Tao tak meladeni omongan Sehun, Tao semakin bersemangat menghajar sepupunya itu dengan pasukan panda yang jumlahnya hanya satu. Kita bisa mengulangnya lagi, hanya satu (?) Berterima kasihlah karna kalian anak anak. Imajinasi yang berlebihan juga tidak bagus bagi anak anak seumuran mereka, walau itu dianjurkan.

"Sehun, Tao! Dasar anak kecil mainnya pukul-pukulan, untung aku sudah besar.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bangganya. Bahkan dengan mata telanjang sekalipun, kalian bisa lihat dia itu masih anak kecil.

Tas gembloknya, minuman dibotol yang menggantung dilehernya. Itu disebut sudah besar?! Chanyeol.. Chanyeol... Tak lupa kedua tangan yang ia tautkan didepan dadanya sambil menyaksikan pertarungan sengit(?) antara Tao dengan Sehun, walau yang mendominan pertarungan adalah Tao dengan boneka pandanya.

"YA! Kalian sedang apa disitu?" teriak namja kecil yang terlihat baru datang sambil meminum susu yang baru ia beli, kaki kecilnya melangkah menghampiri ketiga namja kecil walau kelihatan lebih tinggi dari pada anak kecil yang baru datang tersebut. Ketiga namja kecil tersebut dengan kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Tao menghentikan sejenak acara aksi anarkisnya. Sehun yang menjadi korban hanya pasrah sambil tangannya mengelus lengan yang dipukul oleh boneka dekil sepupunya, karna banyak hitam-hitamnya.

"Chen? Kenapa kau disini?" Suara Chanyeol tertuju kepada namja yang baru datang, Chen.

"Jangan-jangan, kau mengikuti kami ya?" lanjut Chanyeol menuduh dan menuding korban yang tidak begitu jauh didepannya.

"Aku tak mengikuti kalian. Akukan tinggal dekat sini. Kalian sedang apa disini? Ingin bermain disini ya?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Kami... kami apa ya? Chanyeol hyung! Tadi kita kethini untuk apa? Thehun lupa, hyung.." ucap Sehun. Polosnya...

"Ihh Sehun, Kitakan mau menemui hantu. Bagaimana kau ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil memukul kepala Sehun pelan.

"Mencari hantu?" tanya Chen bingung memandang Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Tao secara bergantian.

"Emm, kami hebatkan Chen hyung?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan Chen. Mata Chen lalu beralih ke Tao, sebab Chen tau Tao takut hal yang berbau menyeramkan.

"Tao ingin mencari hantu juga?" tanya Chen dan mendapat gelengan kuat dari Tao.

"Aniya hyung, aku dipaksa Sehun." Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun, Sehun dengan polosnya malah perotes ke Tao.

"Thehun gak...-" suara Sehun sedikit melemah ketika sepasang mata Tao sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"-thengaja.. Thehun minta maaf.." lanjut Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar seperti gumanan.

"Kau mau ikut mencari hantu juga Chen dirumah tua?" Chenyeol mengajak Chen untuk ikut bersamanya mencari hantu. Tapi Chen hanya menunjukkan tampang keraguan.

"Kalian yakin ingin mencari hantu disini? Ini terlihat hanya seperti rumah tua biasa yang tak pernah terpakai." Tanya Chen kepada Chanyeol, yang sedikit meragukan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Chen hyung tidak boleh bicara yang aneh-aneh, nanti hantunya marah hyung.." Ucap Sehun sedikit mengecilkan suaranya berbicara kepada Chen.

"Disini tidak ada hantu, Oh Sehun." Chen mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"Kata eommaku dithini ada hantunya hyung, terus kata teman-teman dithekolah juga ada yang bilang dithini banyak hantunya. Baekhyun hyung juga pernah bilang ke Thehun, ia pernah ngelihat hantunya minum bubble. Baekhyun hyung juga bilang, kalau tidak ingin jadi hantu, jangan minum bubble. Jadi Thehun berhenti minum bubble deh thekarang, gara-gara hantu." Jelas Sehun mengenai sejarah hantu, entah benar atau tidak tapi tetap saja Sehun percaya-percaya juga. Sekali lagi, maklum anak kecil..

'-_-! Sehun percaya omongan Baekhyun. Aku aja gak pernah percaya omongan Baekhyun, kok Sehun percaya.. Sehun, Sehun.' Guman Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi kepolosan temannya yang umurnya hanya berbeda satu tahun.

"Sehun percaya omongan Baekhyun?" ucap Chen tak percaya melihat tingkah polos Sehun.

"Emm," Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Sehun, hantu tidak mungkin makan bubble! -_-!" namja bermarga Park menggeram kesal.

"Lalu hantunya makan apa? Nanti kalau hantunya mati karna tidak makan, bagaimana hyung?" lagi-lagi kata-kata polosnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut kecil Sehun.

"Hantu, memang sudah mati SEHUN..." ucap Chen dengan nada yang mulai naik berapa oktaf.

"Ohh, benarkah?" ucap Sehun yang bertanya balik dengan wajah yang tak kalah polosnya dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sedari tadi.

'-_-! Kau ini sebenarnya bertanya atau mengetes kesabaran, Sehun?!' guman Chen.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku benar-benar takut, bahkan kulit boneka pandaku sudah mulai mengeluarkan warna putih karna takut. Ayo!" Ucap Tao yang kembali menyeret pergelangan tangan Sehun menuju pagar, berniat untuk pulang.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar, Chanyeol sudah berlari dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Tao dan Sehun mencegahnya pulang. Chanyeol membentangkan kedua tangannya keudara.

"Katanya kita mau cari hantu?! Sehunkan juga sudah janji tadi. Kalau Sehun mau pulang, aku tak mau main lagi sama Sehun. Kalo Tao mau pulang, aku tak akan pinjamkan games pandaku lagi padamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menautkan bibir munyilnya yang terlihat begitu lucu ditambah dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Tangan Thehun-kan ditarik Tao, hyung." Protes Sehun. Protes ala anak kecil.

"Hyung jahat. Arraseo.. arraseo, aku ikut Chanyeol hyung. Tapi, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. Aku takut." suara Tao yang nada bicaranya makin merendah diakhir kalimat.

"Kalo sudah kompak semua, kajja!" ucap Chanyeol senang, ancamannya berhasil. Ya kalian taulah, ancaman anak kecil.. Deretan gigi susu Chanyeol terlihat begitu rapih dan putih bersih terpampang nyata menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tua lebih dahulu yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari halaman depan rumah. Senyum senang luntur seketika saat Chen mendahului langkahnya dan berbicara tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang dibelakangnya yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan, bibir munyilnya tak lupa ia tautkan. #ohh lucunya..^^

"Chen! Kok Chen yang didepan, seharusnya kan aku yang didepan!" kesal Chanyeol. Suaranya sempat menghentikan langkah semua sepasang kaki kaki kecil yang hampir tertutupi oleh rerumputan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chen ketus, lalu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju rumah tua yang benar-benar sudah didepan mata. Susu kotaknya tak lupa ia minum.

"Kan seharusnya aku yang didepan.." gerutu Chanyeol, walaupun menggerutu dia tetap mengikuti langkah Chen yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Thabar ya hyung.." ucap Sehun disebelah Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

.

.

"Rumahnya jelek thekali." ucap Sehun saat berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ia melihat disekitar, bukan sekitar tapi hampir semua bagian rumah dipenuhi dengan sarang laba-laba, belum lagi rumput serta debu yang menumpuk dilantai depan rumah tersebut.

"Inikan sudah tak ada penghuninya Sehun." Lagi-lagi Chen sewot sambil melotot kearah Sehun.

"Ada, Chen hyung!" ucap Sehun tak kalah sewot.

"Nugu?" ucap Tao yang penasaran.

"Hantu." jawab Sehun dengan polosnya.

' -_-! OH SEHUN!...' menjerit semua dalam hati kecuali Sehun yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung masuk saja, sebelum aku melempar anak ini dengan sepatu baruku." Kesal Chen. Jika anda bisa melihatnya dibawah sana, Chen memakai sepatu berwarna putih yang dibagian bawahnya ada lampu warna-warni yang berkedip-kedip jika dipakai berjalan.

"Kok thepatu hyung bitha menyala? Pathti didalamnya hyung taruh banyak lampu warna-warni yang digantung diatas rumah ya, hyung? Waktu natal dirumah Thehun banyak lampu warna warni kayak thepatu Chen hyung. Thehun juga mau ahh.. lampu rumah Thehun dimathukin di dalam thepatu juga.." ucap Sehun tertarik saat melihat sepatu yang dipakai Chen menyala nyala berkelap kelip.

"Bukan Sehun, kalau itu lampu rumah.. Ini lampu sepe-ci-al, tapi aku juga ngak tau lampu apa. Mungkin lampu yang ajaib." Mata Chen melihat sepasang sepatunya yang ikut bingung melihat sepatu sendiri.

"Ayo cepat masuk, habis itu kita langsung pulang." Tao mengusulkan jalan terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya, dan sekali lagi itu menurut Tao sendiri. Dan itu sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Ayo!" Suara semangat Chen yang lagi-lagi ia yang memimpin pasukan kecil yang mulai mencoba memasuki rumah tua itu.

.

KRIET...

Suara khas pintu tua terdengar begitu nyaring saat pintu itu dibuka sedikit oleh namja kecil bernama Chen. Kepalanya ia masukkan untuk melihat keadaan didalam. Sunyi, senyap, gelap, dan lembab. Itu yang dirasakan kepala Chen, karna Cuma kepala Chen saja yang masuk kerumah tersebut.

"Chen hyung, buka pintunya.. Thehun ngak keliatan.." Sehun meloncat-loncat dibelakang mencoba melihat isi rumah tua tersebut.

.

BRAKK...

"Woah, Thehun tidak bitha melihat.." kagum Sehun saat Chen membuka lebar pintu yang sudah usang dan berdecit itu.

"Perlukah kita memakai kekuatan bulan untuk menerangi rumah tua ini?" ucap Tao menawarkan pilihan yang lagi-lagi baik untuk dirinya sendiri, itu menurut jalan pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu Tao-ya, Thehun mathih bitha melihat thedikit.." Sehun sambil berjalan untuk memasuki rumah tua itu, diikuti Tao yang sudah berada disebelahnya. Chen dan Chanyeol sudah masuk terlebih dahulu untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Ayo kesini, ada pintu disini, sepertinya keruang tengah.." Chanyeol memanggil teman-temannya, ketiga namja kecil itu berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen mengangguk matap sedangkan Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Dengan setengah hati Tao mengikuti ketiga namja kecil yang sok berani memasuki rumah tua tersebut.

"Hah ini hanya ruangan biasa. Tadi aku melihat tangga disitu, ayo kesana!" ajak Chen, dan yang lain hanya mengikuti saja dari belakang. Tangga itu sudah mereka lewati sekarang disisi kanan dan kiri terdapat ruangan, sepertinya dulu terpakai untuk kamar.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu mereka langkahkan ke sebelah kiri Chen, yang jalan terlebih dahulu. Jarak Chen dan ketiga namja kecil ini hanya enam langkah. Chen yang berjalan lebih dulu harus menerima nasibnya.

Baru jalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, kayu lantai dua itu terlalu rapuh dan usang. Bahkan berat namja kecil yang tidak ada 20kg saja bisa terjatuh. Terbukti usangnya kalau begitu. Dan sekejap-

"AAAKHHHHHHHHHHH..."

BRUKK...

Teriakan panjang dan super kencang itu menggelegar keseluruh ruangan tersebut, dan diakhiri suara keras orang terjatuh. Mereka bertiga mematung ditempat, dan

1 detik, Bingung

2 detik, Bingung...

3 detik, Bingunnnggg sedikit sadar...

4 detik, Bingunnngggg seperempat...

5 detik. Ini BINGUNG sebingung bingungnya orang bingung.

Dan respon berlebihan yang mereka tunjukkan adalah...

"AAAAKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" saat mereka menyadari kejadian yang baru mereka saksikan. Seketika suara jatoh Chen berganti suara ketiga namja kecil itu yang berlari saling bertubrukan satu sama lain saat menuruni anak tangga.

Tidak perduli kaki terinjak, tangan terbentur, aksi saling tarik menarikpun terjadi. Berebutan ingin keluar dari rumah tua tersebut.

"HANTU!" suara Sehun histeris saat melihat hantu di lantai bawah tepat seperti berputar disamping tangga. Teriakan Sehun membuat keadaan semakin buruk, pakaian mereka tak kalah kusut dengan pikiran mereka saat ini.

Bahkan debu-debu rumah meninggalkan sedikit jejak dibaju seragam mereka. Mereka bahkan tak perduli, jika tangannya akan tergores oleh benda yang ada di dalam sana.

Saking takutnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan Chen yang hilang didepan mata mereka. yang ada dipikiran mereka, yang penting selamat dari kejaran para hantu. Mereka berlari sampai rumah saking ketakutan tak jarang diselingi dengan teriakan menggema dimana-mana. Dan tak memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

.

-o-o-o-

.

.

 **Pagi, Junior Shcool...**

"Kau tau kemaren Chen hyung hilang ditelan rumah tua.. Seram sekali.." ucap Tao menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami kemaren siang.

"Benarkah? Lalu Chen bagaimana?" namja bermata bulat itu bertanya kepada Tao.

"Dia hilang saat masuk kamar.. Aku takut. Aku tak mau kesana lagi. Kyungsoo hyung tak boleh kesana nanti hilang seperti Chen hyung.

"Emm.." ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengganggukan kepala dengan mantap, kata demi kata tak terlewatkan dari pendengaran Kyungsoo mendengar cerita dari Tao. Lumayan untuk masukan.

.

.

"Baekhyun Hyung!" panggil Sehun kepada namja bernama Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sembari membaca buku cerita yang baru dibelinya bersama eommanya dua hari yang lalu. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang Baekhyun tau siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan tetangga rumahnya Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun, buku yang tadi ia baca sekarang ia tutup dan ia taruh diatas meja.

"Kemaren Thehun pergi kerumah jelek-tua makthud Thehun thama Chanyeol hyung, Chen hyung, dan Tao. Kami melihat hantu! Hantunya tidak makan bubble lagi, hyung. Thekarang hantunya makan Chen hyung." Jelas Sehun kepada Baekhyun secara terperinci, dengan wajah yang terlihat meyakinkan.

"Hantunya makan Chen?!" suara Baekhyun tak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karna kaget.

"Emm," jawab Sehun dengan antusias, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku kira hantu suka bubble, ternyata hantunya suka makan Chen. Untung aku Baekhyun. Huhhhh..." senyum manisnya menghias diwajah imutnya, dengan nafas kelegaan (?)

"Untung aku Thehun." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya dengan mata yang terkantup seperti bulan sabit kebalik.

"Memangnya ada hantu makan orang cadel?" ucap Baekhyun meledek Sehun.

"Hyung, Thehun kan ngak cadel.. Thehun cuma ngak bitha ngomong 'S' tau.." protes Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Itu Sehun bisa ngomong 'S'?" ucap Baekhyun kaget plus bingung, sambil memandang Sehun tak percaya dengan yang kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan dua detik yang lalu.

"Itukan Thehun cuma contoh hyung.." ucap Sehun acuh.

'-_-! Kalau bisa ngomong 'S' kenapa harus contoh, ya ampun Sehun, Sehun..' guman Baekhyun melihat tingkah Sehun.

.

.

"Chen?! Ini Chen atau hantu?" pertanyaan tak tau polos atau bodoh keluar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol saat melihat Chen memasuki kelas.

"Ini Chen tau!" ucap Chen kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja saat keadaan masih pagi seperti ini.

"Aku kira kau dimakan hantu.." jelas Chenyeol.

"Disana tak ada hantu. Kemaren itu-"

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback on_-_**

 _"_ _AAAAKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Chen saat terjatuh, tubuh kecil itu terjatuh kebawah karna kamar ruangan itu sudah sangat rapuh. Ia terjatuh dari lantai dua ke lantai satu._

 _._

 _BRUKK..._

 _"_ _Auww.." ucap Chen, ternyata ia jatuh tepat dibawah sofa tua. Walaupun tua, tapi masih tetap berfungsi. Buktinya ia menyelamatkan nyawa Chen. Chen mencoba untuk bangun tapi saat berhasil bagun ia menabrak lemari dan menjatuhkan kain putih yang ada diatas dan kain itu jatuh tepat menutupi tubuh kecil Chen._

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini? aku tak bisa melihat. Eomma, aku buta!" Ucap Chen mencoba membuka kain yang ukurannya lumayan lebar itu dari tubuhnya._

 _"_ " _HANTU!" terdengar teriakan dari ketiga temannya dan terdengar cukup jelas hentakan kaki yang berbunyi tak beraturan tersebut._

 _"_ _Hantu?" ucap Chen bingung, ia tak memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini bagaimana keluar dari kain putih ini. Disini pengap, itu pikir Chen._

 _"_ _Akhh, akhirnya bisa lepas juga., ternyata hanya kain. Ehh kemana yang lainnya?" ucap Chen bingung melihat sekitar yang keadaannya sudah sepi seperti keadaan saat pertama mereka masuk._

 _"_ _Meraka yang mengajakku, kenapa mereka juga meninggalkanku?! Menyebalkan." ucap Chen kesal, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya.._

 ** _Flashback Off_-_**

.

.

"Jadi kau ditinggal oleh mereka bertiga?" tanya Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk mendengarkan cerita.

"Ehh Bakhyun, sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung.." jawabnya lalu mata indahnya kembali menatap Chen menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan untuk Chen.

"Jadi-" ucap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban Chen karna melihat lawan bicaranya tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Emm, aku tak bisa membuka kain besar itu. Saat aku sudah bisa membukanya, mereka bertiga malah meninggalkanku.." ucap Chen sembari mempoutkan bibir bebeknya.

"Saat itu kami takut." Elak Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan dari Tao dan Sehun. Tao dan Sehun (?) Entahlah dia juga sama seperti Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis mendengar cerita dari Chen.

"Jadi hantu itu tak ada?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuat mata mereka semua beralih menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Udah Kyungsoo juga sebangsa sama Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao. Gaib, tiba tiba muncul aja.

"Aniya. Benar-benar tak ada hantunya. Rumah itu kosong."

"Jadi rencanaku gagal lagi.. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi untuk membuktikan pada dunia. Seorang Chanyeol menemukan hantu bersama teman-temannya. Itu akan hebat sekali." kata Chanyeol yang sedikit putus harapan.

"Tapi tak papa, mungkin aku bisa menemukan hantu ditempat lain. Semangat Chanyeol!" ucapnya Chanyeol lagi dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah. Benar benar anak kecil yang kolot.

"Yehett... Jadi Thehun bitha minum bubble lagi yehh.." ucap Sehun senang sambil satu tangannya ia angkat keudara.

'Sehun mulai lagi -_-!' guman Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Tao. Kyungsoo (?)

(O.O') itu ekspresi Kyungsoo, dengan mata yang hampir keluar itu. Ia sempatkan melihat keadaan temannya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kepala yang ditopang dengan satu tangan dan mata yang dipejamkan. Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung..

"Tempat hantu kami akan datang!" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar memenuhi ruang kelasnya.

"Aku ikut! Biar aku yang mimpin lagi. Tapi jangan tinggalin Chen lagi." Chen sambil mengacungkan tangannya semangat dan diakhiri tautan bibir bebeknya.

"Aku kan pemimpinnya, jadi aku yang didepan." Chanyeol kali ini tidak mau mengalah dengan manusia bebek yang berada didepannya.

"Tapikan aku yang kemarin jalan didepan."

"Sebelum Chen nerobos Chanyeol, Chanyeolkan didepan."

"Aku ngak mau ikut lagi, aku takut." Ucap Tao sambil memeluk boneka pandanya. Untung gak ilang didalam rumah hantu.

"Ihh, Tao kitakan sudah sepakat. Kalo Tao akan tetap ikut." Chanyeol mengancam Tao. Dan itu,

"Chanyeol nyebelin, yaudah Tao ikut, tapi Kyungsoo juga ikut.." Tao menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah Sehun.

"Kalo gitu, Thehun juga mau ajak Baekhyun hyung, ikut.. biar Baekhyun hyung dengerin cerita Thehun disana." Suara cadelnya mengiringi langkah kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang berada disebelah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kalo ikut jangan berisik, nanti setannya pada takut." Chanyeol menasehati Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aku ngak berisik, lagi pula suara Baekhyun bagus tau. Kata eomma nanti aku bisa jadi seorang penyanyi hebat." Bela Baekhyun tak terima dikatakan berisik.

"Tapikan Baekhyun cerewet" Chen menambahkan suara

"Chen juga berisik, Tao juga berisik. Cengeng lagi." Tunjuk Baekhyun ke dua sahabatnya.

"Tao gak berisik tau"

"Aku juga. Baekhyun yang berisik."

"Kata eomma Baekhyun anak yang pendiam. Jadi Baekhyun anak yang baik-"

"Dan berisik."

"Jangan berantem, ihh.."

"Ihh, Chen yang berisik. Baekhyun ngak."

"Nanti Heem songsaenim dengar, terus marah." Lerai Chanyeol, dan hasilnya nihil. Ketiga pemilik suara tinggi ini ngak akan dengerin omongan Chanyeol.

"Chen hyung dan Baekhyun hyung sama berisik"

"TAO JUGA!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chen serempak.

"Thehun bingung, kepala Thehun jadi puthing. Kyungsoo hyung mau temenin Thehun beli thuthu ngak?" mata Sehun beralih menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Emm, aku juga mau beli permen coklat. Tapi, Sehun.. kalau Heem songsaenim datang kekelas bagaimana?"

"Nanti Thehun yang bilang ke Heem thongthaenim. Thehun bilang Kyungsoo hyung anterin Thehun beli thuthu.. pathti Heem thongthaenim ngerti, kan Thehun anak baik.."

"Kalau Heem songsaenim marah gimana?"

"Biar Thehun beliin thuthu juga.. ayo Kyungsoo hyung, Thehun hauth.." ucap Sehun sambil mengelus lehernya yang putih karna haus. Kyungsoo hanya cengo ditempat (O_O")! Lalu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menyusul Sehun didepan. Mereka meninggalkan keempat namja kecil yang masih saling berdebat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Makasih yang udah ngereview...

.

.

.

.

 **Review again yaaaaaaaa...**


End file.
